1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus judging moving method to control positioning timing, a positioning method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a positioning apparatus using a function of positioning an absolute position by using a satellite positioning system, such as a GPS (global positioning system), in conjunction with a function of calculating a position by means of autonomous navigation using a motion sensor equipped with, for example, an acceleration sensor and an azimuth sensor.
By using these functions together, the frequency of receiving electric waves from positioning satellites can be reduced to curtail power consumption.
As the motion sensors for the autonomous navigation function, for example, an acceleration sensor, an angular velocity sensor, an atmospheric pressure sensor, and a magnetic sensor are used.
By extracting the features of the output patterns of these sensors, the positioning apparatus can judge the moving state of a user wearing the positioning apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-48589 discloses the technique of differentiating the means of migration of a mobile object by using the differences of the waveforms of an acceleration sensor and the existence of a vertical direction speed by an atmospheric pressure sensor.